May We Meet Again
by lilythemermaid
Summary: Post 2x16. This is the scene with Bellamy and Clarke near the end of the show, but with more details and insight into what they're both feeling.


Bellamy stood by the gate, watching as Monty embraced Clarke tightly. Monty let go, wrapping his arms around himself as he entered the camp without another word. As soon as it was just the two of them, Bellamy walked over and met Clarke by her side.

"I think we deserve a drink," he said, his voice bittersweet as he gazed over the scene of homecoming taking place before them. He and Clarke stood side by side as they watched families reunite and people rushing to take care of the injured.

"Have one for me," Clarke replied, her tone distant. Bellamy glanced at her, a sense of dread washing over him like a wave.

"Hey. We can get through this." _I'll be there for you,_ he thought. _We can get through this together._

"I'm not going in." Her voice was full of finality, and Bellamy finally tore his eyes from Camp Jaha and turned to Clarke.

"Clarke." Bellamy's voice was quieter than Clarke had ever heard it, and the sound made her turn her head. "If you're looking for forgiveness, I'll give that to you."

She startled slightly at his use of her own words on her. Had it really been such a short time ago that she had been sitting next to Bellamy in the dark, saying those exact same words to him? Telling him that she needed him, that _everyone_ needed him?

"You're forgiven." His eyes searched hers, looking for some sign that she had broken her resolve. She turned away, facing the camp again, swallowing hard.

"Please come inside." _Please don't leave me. Don't leave us._

"Take care of them for me." Clarke lifted her chin, and Bellamy's heart dropped. He knew that expression on Clarke. It was her expression of determination. Bellamy could plead with her as much as he wanted, but Clarke wouldn't change her mind. She had made her decision. Still, he shook his head, stepping closer.

"Clarke-"

"Seeing their faces every day? It's just gonna remind me of what I did to get them here."

"What _we_ did. You don't have to do this alone."

Clarke turned her face, not capable of meeting Bellamy's earnest gaze. She blinked hard, refusing to let her emotions take control. She watched the rest of the people from the Ark gather around Abby and the wounded. She could have prevented that. She made the decisions that led to her own mother being tortured, not Bellamy. Finally, she turned to him, looking up at those sincere brown eyes that had once infuriated her. His head tilted downward, waiting silently until she was ready to speak.

"I bear it so they don't have to."

Bellamy's expression fell as he recognized the Dante's words. He wanted nothing more than to assure Clarke that she was wrong, that _he_ would be there for her. He would bear it with her. He stared at her desolately, her blond hair a tangled mess and her blue eyes explaining what words couldn't. Just one look at her, and he knew that the only person who could fix Clarke was Clarke. No assurance from anyone would ease her guilt.

"Where are you gonna go?" he asked, unable to let her run away without some knowledge of what she was doing. He tried his best to keep his facial expression neutral, but even he could feel his eyebrows knit together with worry.

"I don't know," she admitted, trying not to think about the long journey ahead without a destination. In all honesty, that part didn't scare her much. She had been on a journey since day one on the ground, and not once had she been confident about where she was going or what she was doing. She put on the act of an untouchable, fearless leader, but in reality she was little more than a teenager forced into a position of power. She lifted her shoulders in an attempt to appear nonchalant, but she knew that Bellamy wouldn't buy it for a second.

Bellamy's chest constricted, and he stared at her without restraint. The thought of Clarke being lost in the woods with nowhere to go, no one to talk to, and no protection made the muscles in his jaw clench, and he looked down, breaking eye contact. His eyes found her lips and lingered there, and for a second he felt an overwhelming, surprising urge to -

Clarke leaned up on her toes and grasped Bellamy's shoulders, pressing her lips to his cheek. His eyes widened in temporary shock, and he squeezed them shut as she rested her head on his shoulder. His fingers wound their way into her hair as he held her, his eyes fixed on a spot on the ground. His heart already ached with loss, and took a deep breath to keep his eyes dry. Bellamy never cried, and he wasn't about to start. This girl was the same one whose hand he had sworn to cut off if she didn't give up her wristband, the one with whom he had formed the most unlikely bond with, the smartest girl he knew; this girl was all that kept him going while he was in Mt. Weather. This was Clarke, the one who always figured out a solution, who everyone looked to for direction, who made him believe he wasn't a monster, and Bellamy didn't want to live without her.

He held her closer and she swallowed, her eyes dangerously close to overflowing. She was glad Bellamy couldn't see her face, couldn't see her breaking into pieces. Why was this the harder than she thought it would be? "May we meet again," she choked out, tucking her chin into Bellamy's shoulder and willing the tears to go away. She pulled back quickly, Bellamy's arms still holding hers loosely. She glanced at him once before breaking eye contact and walking away.

Bellamy shut his eyes, taking a deep breath and listening as her footsteps faded away. After he was sure she couldn't hear, his voiced dropped so low it was almost a whisper.

"May we meet again."

* * *

**This season finale was just too much for me. I loved this scene a lot, as heartbreaking as it was. I just had to get this all out of my system, but honestly I don't think I'll _ever_ get over this scene. My heart broke for the both of them. Ugh, the Bellarke feels are real guys. The Bellarke feels are real.**

**Let me know your thoughts on the finale. Do you think it was a good end to the season? (I did - painful, but good). Where do you think Clarke is going to go? Will she and Bellamy "meet again"?  
**

**I might turn this into a multiple part story, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I would really appreciate it if you left me a review with your thoughts!  
**

**xoxo, Lily**


End file.
